The Diabetes Center has been organized around seven core units--Administration Core, Biostatistics Core, Physiology Core, Radioimmunoassay Core, Clinical Research Core, Cytohistochemistry Core, and Tissue Culture Core. These are planned to support research studies by 59 affiliated investigators. They are designed to: (1) provide for better access to patients with diabetes and suitable controls and to complex animal models such as primates for diabetes-related investigation; (2) support the development, access, and efficient use of technologies relevant to diabetes; (3) coordinate, stimulate, and support collaborative studies between investigators interested in diabetes at the University of Washington; (4) provide initial support for new investigators in the field of diabetes and to stimulate the application of knowledge in related fields to study of problems in diabetes. A pilot and feasibility program of five requests for new studies in the field of diabetes is included with the application.